Bloedlust
by SamanthaEline
Summary: COMPLETED oneshot over een tijd na boek 6.. tijdens de 'oorlog' van Voldemort. Hermelien is op zoek naar een medicijn.. voor wie? waarom?


_Dit is een one-shot met een cliffhanger, dus ik waarschuw jullie :p het is geschreven voor een wedstrijd op een forum._

_Het speelt zich af na boek 6, ergens in de toekomst. Voor het eerst gebruik ik alleen maar bestaande Harry Potter personages. Geen van dit alles is van mij, dit zijn enkel hersenspinsels..._

edit: ik werd zo gek van die witregels.. dan weer wel dan weer niet... als ik alinea's gebruik, doe ik een streep.. sorry van de witregels

**_

* * *

Bloedlust _**

* * *

Een donkere gedaante strompelde over de door de maan verlichte grasveld in de richting van het donkere kasteel. De duizenden ramen die er ooit eens vriendelijk en uitnodigend uit hadden gezien keken nu als holle lege gaten op haar neer. Terwijl ze schichtig om zich heen keek trok ze haar donkerrode mantel nog wat dichter om zich heen. Het was niet verstandig om in deze tijden in het volle maanlicht rond te lopen sinds Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden en zijn handlangers op strooptocht waren. Ze konden zich overal schuilhouden. Het open veld voelde al even bedreigend aan als het Verboden Bos wat ze nu achter zich kon laten. Zonder het zelf te willen bewogen haar voeten zich steeds sneller richting de grote poort tot ze zich bijna buiten adem tegen de deur aan kon laten vallen. Onhandelbare krullen werkten zich een weg onder haar kap vandaan toen ze voor de laatste keer over haar schouder keek voor ze het verlaten kasteel betrad.  
Terwijl ze door de donkere gangen liep spookten er allerlei herinneringen door haar hoofd van onbezorgde tijden die ze door had gemaakt in dit kasteel. Ze glimlachte, want hele erg onbezorgde tijden waren het niet geweest. Naast alle stress over de tentamens waren er natuurlijk ook alle avonturen geweest die ze had meegemaakt met Harry Potter en Ron Wemel. Het leek allemaal zo lang geleden, maar nog steeds konden haar voeten zonder na te denken de weg gemakkelijk naar de kerkers terugvinden.  
Hulpeloos bekeek ze de spullen voor haar op de tafel en vroeg zich af waar ze moest beginnen. Hoewel ze altijd de beste van de klas was geweest wist ze dat het haar nu voor geen mogelijkheid zou gaan lukken. Ze kon geen behoorlijk boek vinden waar het recept uitgeschreven stond. Bovendien was het niet helemaal zeker óf er wel een medicijn tegen bestond. Ze had alles wat ze misschien wel zou kunnen gebruiken op tafel uitgestald, maar nu begon ze te twijfelen. Uit een van de grote zakken in haar zwarte geruite bloesje haalde ze de laatste dingen die zeker wel nodig zouden zijn voor het drankje; een flesje waarin een donkere vloeistof zat dat het meest op bloed leek, een lap rode stof en een rol perkament. Het was de brief waarin Harry haar om hulp had geroepen en natuurlijk had ze zonder na te denken gezegd dat ze het zou doen. Het ging immers om het leven van een van haar beste vriendinnen.  
Voorzichtig haalde ze de lok rood haar los van de rol perkament en keek er even naar.  
"Ginny," fluisterde ze. "Ik kan niet zomaar opgeven, er moet iets zijn wat ik kan doen!"  
Wanhopig keek ze om zich heen maar zag in het schijnsel van de kleine kaars op de tafel niet veel meer dan wat ze de eerste keer zag. De vloer lag vol met boeken en de onherkenbare inhoud van de kapotte flessen die in de omgevallen kasten hadden gestaan. Het ministerie was hier niet zachtaardig bezig geweest nadat bekend was geworden wie de dood van Perkamentus op zijn geweten had.  
Een kleine beweging in een van de schaduwen liet haar schrikken.  
"Wie is daar?" vroeg Hermelien en pakte de kaars op.  
Het kaarslicht flakkerde en liet zijn licht vallen op een donker gewaad. Toen Hermelien opkeek naar waar het gezicht zou moeten zijn, schrok ze en liet de kaars uit haar hand vallen. De kaars doofde op de koude tegels.

* * *

In een van de kamers op Grimboudplein nummer twaalf zat Harry in een stoel te slapen. Zijn hoofd rustte op een van zijn armen die op de witte lakens van het bed lag waardoor zijn bril scheef op zijn hoofd stond. Zijn andere arm bungelde omlaag en hoewel hij sliep, hield hij zijn toverstok vast in een krampachtige vuist. Hij was nog geen minuut van Ginny's zijde geweken sinds haar plotselinge ziekte. Het was eerst een raadsel geweest waarom ze zo vaak moe was en zo bleef zag, maar de vorige avond had hij opgemerkt dat Hermelien zich ook vreemd ging gedragen. Toen hij haar had gevraagd wat er aan de hand was, had ze kortaf geantwoord dat ze het nog niet wist en iets na moest kijken, waarna ze door de stapels boeken was gaan spitten op de zolder. Het laatste wat ze tegen hem had gezegd was dat hij Ginny niet uit het oog mocht verliezen, wat een nodeloze waarschuwing was geweest gezien Harry haar toch al niet alleen liet.  
Plotseling werd de deur met zo'n harde klap opengegooid dat Harry opsprong en zijn toverstaf op de deur richtte.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Een verschrikte Ron sprong uit de baan van de spreuk en heel even keken ze elkaar met grote ogen aan terwijl Harry zijn bril recht zette.  
"Wil je dat nooit meer doen?" gromde Harry en een dwaze grijns verscheen op Rons gezicht. Harry liet zijn toverstok langzaam zakken.  
"Sorry," mompelde die en werd rood. "Het is alleen… Heb jij Hermelien gezien?"  
"Heb je al op de zolder gekeken?" zei Harry nog steeds grommend en hij draaide zich naar het bleke gezicht van Ginny.  
"Zolder?" vroeg Ron verbaasd, maar was al weg voordat Harry hem kon antwoorden. Hij zuchtte diep en raakte even voorzichtig het levenloze gezicht van Ginny aan. Hij hoopte dat Hermelien iets had kunnen vinden, maar haar gezicht had zo grimmig gestaan dat Harry alleen maar ongeruster werd.  
"Waar is ze Harry?" kwam een stem vanuit de deuropening, maar Harry draaide zich niet op. Hij haalde enkel zijn schouders op terwijl hij naar Ginny bleef staren. Hij zuchtte diep. Haar gezicht was bijna even wit als de hoge witte kraag van haar pyjama. Ron kwam naast hem staan.  
"Harry, waar is Hermelien?" Dat bracht Harry weer even bij zijn positieven.  
"Hoezo? Ligt ze niet in bed ofzo?" vroeg hij een beetje kribbig.  
"Harry, het is al twaalf uur 's middags."  
Harry keek hem onbegrijpend aan en keek toen naar het raam. Zonlicht sijpelde tussen de dichte, dikke gordijnen die de laatste paar weken altijd dicht waren geweest. Toen Harry ze een keer had geopend, begon Ginny te kreunen en draaide zich weg van het licht.  
"Twaalf uur 's middags?" vroeg hij en keek Ron weer aan.  
"Ja, eerst dacht ik dat Hermelien in de badkamer zat, je weet wel, meisjesdingen," hoewel hij normaal met zijn ogen zou rollen bij dat woord, fronste hij nu.  
"Gisteravond zei ze dat ze wat ging opzoeken," zei Harry en keek nu ook bezorgd. "Is ze echt niet gezien?"  
"Ik heb het iedereen al gevraagd," zei Ron verslagen.  
"Ze komt echt wel terug Ron, waar ze ook is."

* * *

Hermelien zette een twijfelende stap over de drempel en stond meteen in een groezelig uitziende huiskamer. De deur klapte achter haar dicht en ze keek schichtig om zich heen. Ze snapte nog steeds niet waarom ze zich over had laten halen om hierheen te komen, maar ergens schreeuwde haar verstand dat hij te vertrouwen was. Zeker na zijn uitleg over wat er die nacht was gebeurd in de Astronomietoren. 

Toch verstijfde ze even toen haar voormalige leraar Sneep zijn toverstaf trok om de kroonluchter aan te maken. De kaarsen waren de enige bron van licht in de kleine kamer, maar ze zag dat zelfs de kroonluchter maar half aan het plafond hing. Boekenkasten sierden de muren die vaak nog maar voor de helft gevuld waren. De andere helft lag óf op de grond, óf waren weggehaald door het ministerie. Net zoals zijn kantoor was zijn huis grondig onder handen genomen.

Een beetje overdonderd bleef Hermelien vlak voor de deuropening staan en hield de tas waar ze de rode doek, het flesje met bloed en de haarlok terug in had gedaan stevig in haar armen. Professor Sneep bewoog zich langzaam door de kamer, de stapels boeken bekijkend en met zijn lange vingers langs kaften van boeken die nog in de boekenkasten stonden gaand.

"Ik zou je graag een zitplek aanbieden," zei Sneep met een lage grom, "maar helaas heeft het ministerie me die luxe ook ontnomen." Hermelien schrok op en keek naar wat beter naar de fauteuil en de bank. De bank die waarschijnlijk van te voren al behoorlijk versleten was geweest gezien de kleur van het stof, was helemaal opengereten. Het vulsel lag ernaast als een hoopje witte wol naast. De fauteuil was er al even slecht aan toe en van het tafeltje waren enkel nog wat verkoolde resten over.

Terwijl Hermelien doodstil bij de deur stond maalden alle waarschuwingen van haar vrienden en alle verdediging- en ontsnappingstechnieken die ze het laatste half jaar had geleerd door haar hoofd. Instinctief raakte ze even haar toverstaf aan, die zat op een plek waar ze hem meteen zou kunnen trekken, maar tegelijk wist ze dat, nu ze zich in het hol van de leeuw bevond, geen enkele kans maakte tegen professor Sneep. Als hij besloot dat hij haar toch niet hoefde te helpen, was ze er in een oogwenk geweest. Ze probeerde zo onhoorbaar mogelijk te slikken.

"Het is goed dat je die ingrediënten al hebt verzameld, juffrouw Griffel," zei Sneep die nu door een van de boeken stond te bladeren. "Zij zijn van cruciaal belang."

Zijn vinger gleed over een van de pagina's terwijl hij hem in het zwakke licht probeerde te lezen. Zijn kromme neus raakte bijna de pagina aan. Hij knikte even goedkeurend, markeerde de pagina met een ezelsoor, klapte het dicht en reikte het haar aan.

"Als iemand deze drank kan maken, ben jij het wel," zei hij en Hermelien staarde hem even onbegrijpelijk aan, maar schrok weer op toen het boek op de grond viel en Sneep in een wolk zwarte stof langs haar heen schoot en de deur uit verdween.

* * *

Ron Wemel stond met een rood hoofd net op het punt de deur uit te stormen toen die voorzichtig werd opengedaan en er iemand met een rode mantel dicht om zich heen gewikkeld naar binnen sloop. Maanlicht scheen even op het kapotte vloerkleed voor de deur weer dicht werd gedaan en duisternis hen weer insloot. Hermelien deed een kleine gaslamp aan en zag toen haar vrienden. In de donkere hal stond Harry op de trap, klaar om zijn beste vriend tegen te houden die stokstijf midden in een stap was blijven staan. Toen de kap van de mantel omlaag werd gedaan maakte Ron een vreemd piepend geluid en vloog Hermelien om haar nek. Hij liet echter zo snel los alsof hij zich had gebrand. 

"Waar was je nou?" vroeg hij. Het rood was nog niet uit zijn gezicht verdwenen.

Terwijl Hermelien rustig haar mantel uit deed en hem aan de gammele kapstok hing kwam Harry de rest van de trap naar beneden gelopen.

"Het is gevaarlijk buiten, Hermelien. Zeker voor jou," zei Harry berispend.

"Nou klink je net als mevrouw Wemel," zei Hermelien snuivend. "Het kan je zeker niets schelen dat ik een middel heb om Ginny te helpen?"

Ze nam het boek uit de rode tas die ze nog vast hield en sloeg het open bij het ezelsoor. Zonder nog naar het tweetal te kijken liep ze lezend de keuken binnen en maakte met een spreuk de haard aan. De enige bron van licht verlichtte de holle ruimte en liet zien dat overal een dikke laag stof over lag. Eigenlijk waren Ron, Harry, Ginny en zij nog niet zo lang in het huis. De weinige keren dat de orde bij elkaar waren gekomen na het overlijden van Perkamentus hadden ze het huis niet gebruikt, maar bleven ze bij de Wemels in het Nest. Harry wilde er niet terugkeren omdat het hem teveel herinnerde aan Sirius, maar Ginny kon niet in het Nest blijven. Niet alleen was het te druk voor haar daar, maar ook mevrouw Wemel kon het niet meer aanzien om haar enige dochter zo roerloos te zien liggen.

Terwijl Hermelien het stuk tekst aan het doorlezen was kwam Ron binnen en ging naast haar zitten.

"Waar is Harry?" vroeg Hermelien zonder op te kijken.

"Terug naar boven," zei Ron en keek naar zijn handen.

Een diepe stilte viel over hen heen en leek op hen te drukken als een te zware deken. Ergens in het huis klapperde een raam.

"Je bent lang weggeweest," zei Ron en het duurde even voordat Hermelien antwoord gaf.

"Ik had veel te doen."

"Zoals Harry al zei; het is gevaarlijk voor je buiten."

Met een klap sloot Hermelien het boek en haar ogen leken vuur te spuwen toen Ron haar aankeek, maar voordat ze antwoord kon geven schrokken ze van nog een klap ergens in het huis.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Ron verschrikt en stond op. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.

"Vast een raam," zei ze kribbig, maar toen klonk er meer gebonk en gekras alsof er met een stoel ruw over de vloer werd geschoven en toen stond Hermelien ook op. Samen renden ze de trappen op naar de eerste verdieping.

"Harry? Wat…" begon Hermelien al toen ze de deur opende naar de kamer van Ginny, maar de rest van haar woorden bleven in haar keel steken toen ze zag wat er gaande was.

De kaars op het bedkastje was op de grond gevallen en begonnen aan de lakens te likken die half op de grond lagen. Harry stond in de hoek van de kamer en had de stoel waar hij even van tevoren nog op had gezeten in beide handen, opgeheven om zich te beschermen. Zijn wangen lieten drie grote schrammen zien waar nu langzaam bloed uit begon te vloeien. Maar daar keek Hermelien niet naar. Toen Ron tegen haar opbotste had ze alleen nog maar oog voor Ginny.

Ginny stond boven op haar bed met haar armen naar Harry reikend. Ze zag er theatraal uit met haar lange witte pyjama en haar vuurrode haar. Toen ze over haar schouder naar Hermelien en Ron keek leken haar ogen rood op te lichten in haar bleke gezicht. Vliegensvlug draaide ze zich om en sprong naar Hermelien. Hermelien gilde en duwde Ron de kamer uit en vlak voor Ginny haar te pakken kon krijgen smeet ze de deur in haar gezicht weer dicht en draaide de grote sleutel om.

"Wat..?" begon Ron die haar met grote ogen aankeek, maar Hermelien had geen tijd om het uit te leggen. Ze rende de trappen weer af, richting de keuken en begon in haar tas te graaien. Ze haalde er drie zilveren kettinkjes uit, voor elk van hun een en gooide er een naar Ron, die haar achterna kwam rennen. Eentje deed ze zelf om en de andere stopte ze in de zak van haar jeans. Voor Ron en haar pakte ze ook nog een houten kruis en een staak

Ron keek haar verbouwereerd aan toen hij de staak in handen kreeg.

"Voor de zekerheid," zei Hermelien en ze klonk benauwd. Ook zij was niet blij met het vooruitzicht om Ginny's hart te moeten doorboren.

"Hoe…" begon Ron, maar weer kon hij zijn zin niet afmaken.

"Niet vragen, ik leg het straks allemaal wel uit," zei Hermelien snel en beklom het trappetje naar de hal. "Harry is nog alleen bij Ginny."

"O ja!" riep Ron en rende Hermelien bijna ondersteboven om snel boven te komen, maar Hermelien hield hem tegen voordat hij de kamer binnen kon stormen.

"Wacht!" riep ze. "Jij blijft hier bij de deur, laat haar niet ontsnappen!Houd haar op afstand met je houten kruis."

Ze zuchtte even diep voor ze de sleutel weer omdraaide en de deur voorzichtig opendeed om niet de aandacht van Ginny te roepen. Toen de deur echter open was wenste ze dat ze Ron naar binnen had laten stormen, want wat ze aantrof benam even haar adem. De stoel die Harry vast had gehad lag in splinters op de grond en de dikke gordijnen stonden bol van de wind die nu door de kamer heen tochtte. Er klonk gestommel, maar Hermelien moest om het bed heen lopen wilde ze zien wat er aan de hand was. Als eerste zag ze de blote voeten van Ginny, die op haar rug op de grond lag. Harry zat met zijn benen aan weerszijden bovenop haar. Ginny lag zo doodstil dat het wel een spreuk moest zijn en daar stond Hermelien toch wel van te kijken. In het boek wat ze nog in het huis van Sneep had gevonden over vampieren, stond dat vampieren niet tastbaar waren voor spreuken. Dat schoot door haar hoofd terwijl ze langzaam naar Harry toe liep. Voorzichtig raakte ze zijn schouder aan.

Dat leek hem wakker te schudden en met een woest gebaar smeet hij de staak die hij in een van zijn handen had gehad weg. Met schokkende schouders verborg hij zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

"Ik… ik kon het niet…" snikte hij en zachtjes legde Hermelien haar arm om zijn schouder en hielp hem op te staan. "Ze wilde ontsnappen… Door het raam…" zei hij met moeite terwijl hij weer grip op zijn emoties probeerde te krijgen. "Ik heb haar verlamd."

Ron kwam ook verder de kamer binnen en ging bij Ginny zitten. Hij maakte de hoge kraag van haar witte pyjama los en bekeek haar nek. Zoals hij had verwacht zaten er twee gaatjes in haar nek die er behoorlijk ontstoken uitzagen. Blauwe aders verspreidden zich over de rest van haar hals en nek. Hoewel hij het had verwacht deinsde Ron er toch van terug.

"Hoe hebben we dit niet kunnen zien?" vroeg Ron verbijsterd.

Harry kwam naast hem zitten en maakte de kraag weer vast. Zonder een woord pakte hij Ginny op en legde haar weer in het bed. Hermelien sloot de ramen en deed ze op slot met een krachtige spreuk. Ze haalde het kettinkje met het kruisje uit haar broekzak en gaf hem aan Harry die hem na er even verdwaasd naar hebben staan kijken snel omdeed en Ginny's deken nog even goed legde voor de met zijn drieën de kamer verlieten en Hermelien ook de deur op slot deed.

"Ik zag het toen ik gisterennacht even bij haar ging kijken omdat ik dacht geluiden te horen vanuit haar kamer," begon Hermelien terwijl ze de trappen weer afdaalden naar de keuken. "Ze lag in haar bed te woelen en aan zichzelf te klauwen met die lange nagels van haar. Ze had haar kraagje zelf losgemaakt."

Toen ze de keuken inkwamen gingen Harry en Ron zitten. Hermelien bleef even voor het vuur staan kijken voor ze haar verhaal hervatte en tegelijkertijd de kastjes ging doorzoeken.

"Ik ben gisteravond naar Zweinstein gegaan om in de bibliotheek daar boeken te vinden over vampieren. Ik kon me herinneren er iets over gelezen te hebben," zei ze zonder hen aan te kijken. "Ik vond daar twee boeken die ik kon gebruiken."

Ze haalde het boek dat ze van Sneep had gekregen uit haar tas en legde het op tafel bij het boek over vampieren. Ze loog, maar ze zei het met een staalhard gezicht. Als ze de jongens zou vertellen dat ze bij Sneep thuis was geweest zou ze voor eeuwig door hen opgesloten worden. Een klein leugentje voor hun eigen bestwil.

"Er bestaan één drankje waarmee we Ginny kunnen helpen," zei Hermelien en Harry keek hoopvol op. "Maar alleen als ze nog niemand heeft gebeten."

Ze keek Harry vragend aan en die schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet dat ik weet."

Ook Ron schudde zijn hoofd en Hermelien haalde diep adem. "Gelukkig. Dat betekend namelijk dat ze nog niet geheel is veranderd in een vampier. Ze heeft alleen… verschrikkelijke honger.."

"Dus als ze niemand bijt wordt ze geen vampier?" vroeg Harry verwachtingsvol. "Dan moeten ervoor zorgen dat ze niemand bijt."

Hermelien zuchtte. "En haar voor de rest van haar leven opgesloten houden zeker?"

Harry's gezicht betrok meteen en keek naar de boeken.

"Ah.. Daarvoor is het drankje zeker!" zei Ron en keek alsof hij een gouden medaille had gewonnen met die opmerking. Onwillekeurig moest Hermelien glimlachen en Ron werd rood.

"Juist. Kijk, Ginny's lichaam en geest zijn nu zo ingesteld dat ze alleen nog maar bloed wil drinken. Dat is het enige waar ze aan denkt en ze zal alles doen om aan bloed te komen." Ze pakte het opengeslagen boek op waar Harry naar zat te kijken. "Dit drankje zorgt ervoor dat haar bloedlust weggaat."

Harry pakte het boek van haar aan en las het recept.

"Gaat dit je lukken?" vroeg hij weifelend toen hij het gecompliceerde drankje zag.

"Dat zal wel moeten. En anders vind ik wel iemand anders die het kan," zei Hermelien resoluut.

"Maar als ze dat drankje drinkt word ze weer normaal?" vroeg Ron hoopvol.

"Ze zal nooit meer geheel de oude Ginny worden," zei Hermelien spijtig.

* * *

eind

* * *

ook hierop heb ik graag reacties :p


End file.
